Output
by Cliffjumper
Summary: The Star Wars Defense system, SDI, used Megatron's way. contains footnotes for the crossover section. Enjoy. Love to hear reviews.
1. Default Chapter

**Output**

Part I: Discovery

Within the secretive corridors of the Pentagon a shadowed Decepticon prowls the premises. He is the Decepticon known as Ravage, and he is about to make a discovery that could turn the tide of the Great War. "I'm so glad we've got the first part of this global defense system done. It's taken us years to perfect the technology." Ravage, while listening to the human's conversation crawled undetected through the numerous security precautions to analyze the system component. A preliminary analysis revealed the harnessing of strong energy pulses. Upon the scientists departure Ravage, within a blink of an eye transformed, to cassette mode, entered into the computer database, and proceeded to download the information into his primary memory banks. Ravage easily evaded the security systems on his way out. After making it off the premises Ravage soon rendezvoused with Soundwave. Ravage transformed, sliding into his usual spot in Soundwave's chest, and flew off undetected.

As Soundwave approached the Decepticon base, a gigantic cylindrical structure surged out of the water. A gantry opened on the structure, and a sensor sweep of Soundwave was preformed. Knowing the importance of the information gathered by Ravage, Soundwave skipped his recharge cycle and reported to Megatron.

"Megatron, Ravage has procured important files on technology being created by the flesh creatures. It could be of use in our fight against the Autobots."

Megatron smirked confidently

"Relay Ravage's findings to me."

Soundwave explained that the humans had been working on a device that could disable Inter-Continental Ballistic Missiles through the use of powerful laser beams. "Although only the one part exists, Ravage was able to obtain technical specifications and blueprints for the entire device" Soundwave stated. "Heh, heh, heh, excellent Soundwave. Upload the blueprints and materials needed into the computer. Have Starscream and Shockwave analyze them, and ready a materials document, and " Megatron finished in a sarcastic tone, "We will begin 'obtaining' the needed materials by sunrise!"

The Ark, home to the valiant Autobots.

Cliffjumper and Ironhide are making the final security checks before their recharge. Cutting through the quietness Teletran 1 alerts them to an important message. "I thought it was gonna be pretty quiet night too," Ironhide sighed, "Ah right Teletran put 'er through."

"This is General Abernathy, and this is an emergency situation! I must speak with Optimus Prime _immediately_!"

"Ah right don't get your transistors in a bundle, I'll contact Optimus right away,"

Ironhide said

"Cliffjumper," he added gruffly, "radio Prime."

"You got it Ironhide. Optimus Prime you are needed on the bridge. Repeat. Optimus Prime you are needed on the bridge."

Within a few moments Optimus stepped through the lift doors and asked firmly, "What's the situation Ironhide?" Before Ironhide's vocalizers could process, his thoughts into words General Abernathy began informing Optimus of the situation. "A foreign party has hacked into the Pentagon's secret defense program files. We suspect it to be a Decepticon, because the algorithms used are unlike any computer language we know of." Optimus's brow rose slightly in interest and caution and said, "What information was stolen General?" "Information on our new global defense network, specifically the technical specifications and blueprints for the device." Optimus Prime reached over to Teletran 1's computer console. He activated the ship wide comm system.

"Jazz, Prowl, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Rewind, and Skyfire report to the bridge at once.

Optimus turned to face the General once again.

"I'm sending an Autobot team to your location General."

The General's look of worriment faded slightly. "Thank you Optimus Prime."

The Autobots soon came to the bridge and were debriefed on the situation and what their orders were. Skyfire exited the Ark and transformed into his alternate mode. Wheeljack, Jazz, Prowl, Rewind, and Perceptor walked aboard. Within seconds they were out of sight and on their way to the Pentagon.

Part II: Information Retrieval and the First Battle

Soaring high in the air Skyfire makes his final preparations for landing. While inside Prowl, Wheeljack, and Perceptor are batting around theories as to why the Decepticons would be interested in something so primitive, in comparison to their technology. As the graceful Autobot sets down, General Abernathy and two scientists approached the Autobots.

"Greetings General." Perceptor said

"How's it hangin' guys." Jazz said smoothly.

"Hello, as you are already aware, certain parts of our defense database were hacked into, and we need an Autobot to confirm whether or not the algorithms are Cybertronian.

"Rewind will be able to confirm that General Abernathy. In the mean time could you shed some light onto what exactly this defense system is supposed to do." Prowl asked.

Rewind followed General Abernathy into the Pentagon. At that moment Dr. Alva stepped forward, and began answering Prowl's question "The particular documents stolen pertained to the Star Wars Defense System..."

"Hey you mean like that movie. Ya know, 'Use the force Luke' and 'I am your father!'" Jazz excitedly stated.

The scientist chuckled and continued, "That's where the name comes from yes, but the idea is completely different. You see we are attempting to build several satellites that will be able to shoot down incoming enemy warheads."

"And what of the other nations of this planet?" Perceptor asked in worriment

"They will also be protected. The idea is to use it to prevent a nuclear war."

Rewind and the general walked out and Rewind confirmed that the hacking codes were in fact Cybertronian. Skyfire, contacted the Ark. Optimus Prime turned on the comm system.

"Optimus this is Skyfire do you read?"

"Go ahead." Optimus said

"We have confirmed that the algorithms are in fact Cybertronian, and...

Teletran 1 began to sound an alert signal, and patched a message through, "Optimus Prime a Decepticon raiding party is nearing Alchematrex, a metallurgy facility in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania."

"Skyfire did you copy that?" Prime asked quickly.

"Yes sir. We will meet you and the rest of the Autobots at that location."

Skyfire told his fellow Autobots the situation; he transformed, and opened the ramp entrance. Prowl, Jazz, Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Rewind boarded and Skyfire took off.

Meanwhile Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Shockwave, and Reflector landed near the Alchematrex facility.

"Soundwave release Ravage and Rumble. Reflector scatter and alert me at the first sign of an Autobot presence!"

Rumble and Ravage sprang forward and awaited orders from Soundwave.

"Rumble activate pile drivers operation distraction. Ravage infiltrate the facility and locate the anamantium metal, and relay its location to me."

Rumble began pounding into the ground. The workers began scrambling to all the exits. Before an "entrance" could be made by Rumble, Megatron yelled, "Autobots have been spotted prepare for battle!" Skyfire, Prowl, Wheeljack, Rewind, and Preceptor transformed and began a counter attack.

"You plan to stop us puny Autobot!" Reflector cried.

No, just one of you lame brains" Rewind jested.

Jazz screeched through the attack to Starscream and transformed and landed a solid upper cut on the treacherous seeker. "Hehe how'd that feel man?" Jazz said. Starscream, attempted to get up, but Jazz, planted his foot right on top of his chest, and kept him pinned. Wheeljack and Prowl began to fight the remaining components of Reflector, while Skyfire tried to hold back Megatron. Wheeljack shot out his missile toward Soundwave. Soundwave jumped out of the way, and took a shot at Wheeljack. Wheeljack transformed and rammed Soundwave, "Well I tried the high tech way." Wheeljack said. Soundwave ejected Frenzy. Frenzy began a disorienting sonic wave, and Wheeljack transformed dazed and confused.

Ravage upon finding the anamantium stores alerted Soundwave. "Megatron Ravage has found the anamantium!" Soundwave yelled.

"Excellent work, begin the extraction operation Thundercracker." Megatron firmly stated.

"With pleasure fearless leader." Thundercracker replied.

Skywarp teleported behind Jazz, shot a proton burst, and Jazz was down. Prowl and Preceptor disengaged their opponents and made their way to Jazz.

"Jazz are you alright" Prowl, asked with a slight wavering.

"Even after I get shot, you're not that much shakin' up are you Prowl old buddy!"

Prowl smirked and ordered Skyfire to disengage from battle with Megatron and transform.

Meanwhile, the trio of seekers took off for the facility. Rumble, Frenzy, and Soundwave blew a hole into the side of the building and began loading the seekers with anamantium. Megatron ordered a full retreat, and the Decepticons followed.

"Hehehe here's a little goin' away present for you Autobrats!" Thundercracker said.

Thundercracker took off at incredible speed and a sonic boom ensued. The Autobots circuits' scrambled and they lie unconscious on the battlefield.

When Prowl came to, Ratchet and Huffer were patching up Jazz's wound. He immediately asked about his teammates conditions. Optimus responded, "Everyone's okay Prowl. Jazz was the only one who sustained injuries, but they are only superficial."

"I'm sorry Prime, the Decepticons got away with the alloy." Prowl stated pensively

"It's alright Prowl. You did well." Optimus said.

"How do you mean Optimus?" Prowl wondered.

"We now know exactly what the Decepticons are after, and what components are needed to complete this Star Wars defense system." Optimus said encouragingly.

Part III: Amplification

Under the ocean the Decepticons are analyzing the SDI schematics, and planning their next move. As Megatron reviews Ravage's findings he is puzzled about the substance known as naquada. The original specifications described it as a way of stabilizing the laser beam, because of its high stability when focusing energy. Just then Starscream walked through the sliding doors, and spoke to Megatron.

"Megatron, when will we began our next mission?" Starscream asked.

"As soon as I understand what this naquada is. I am sure it could be used to amplify the laser blast much easier then any of our instruments could. Starscream I want you and Shockwave to go through the specific data on naquada. Find out what this SGC is!" Megatron bluntly stated.

"Yes Megatron." Starscream smirked, and quickly turned around and exited.

Megatron immediately contacted Soundwave.

"Soundwave dispatch Laserbeak. Now that the Autobots are aware of our mission, I want to know exactly what they know!" Megatron firmly stated.

"As you command Megatron." Soundwave said.

Soundwave dispatched Laserbeak, and in a streak of red and black the condor transformed and exited the base at lightning fast speed. Upon his arrival at the Ark, Laserbeak avoided the sensors and perched on an eve overlooking the main control room.

Meanwhile, at the Ark, the Autobots have completed their recharge cycle. Optimus Prime, Prowl, Mirage, Hound, Jazz, Cliffjumper, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Huffer, and Bluestreak ponder the very same question as Megatron as well as their next move.

"Maybe it's some kinda natural earth element." Jazz said.

"Doubtful, I believe it to be a more synthetic material created by the humans. There are currently no known natural elements that can conduct energy with this great of stability." Perceptor interjected.

"I don't think the Decepticons would be interested in something like that. They already possess technology that can amplify lasers on much higher levels than the norm." Prowl reasoned.

"Hmmm, Perceptor, Huffer, and Wheeljack, I want you to look over the information we have on naquada. I'm going to attempt to contact General Abernathy."

All the present Autobots stood up and exited the meeting room. Optimus walked to the main control room and activated the comm system. Within a few seconds General Abernathy was on the screen and awaiting Prime's news.

"Hello General, my fellow Autobots and I have been reviewing the blueprints for the Star Wars defense system, and we are puzzled by this substance called naquada. We know that it stabilizes the laser grid, but we do not know what it is." Prime inquired.

"Naquada, is an, is this channel secure Optimus?" he asked.

"Yes." Prime quickly responded.

"It is an artificial element. It's basically a conducting substance. It can be used to stabilize a reaction or increase a reaction exponentially." The General's voice wavered. "It's not from this Earth. It comes from the SGC, Stargate Command."

"Stargate Command? What exactly is the SGC?" Optimus's curiously asked.

"It's a government-funded program that investigates other worlds through a device known as the Stargate. SG units are sent through to obtain technology and knowledge from other cultures. It was found in ancient Egypt in 1929, and was recently activated. The gate contains the element, and some of it is extracted and studied." General Abernathy said.

"Where is the facility located? If Megatron finds out about it, he will want this naquada, and will not hesitate to take it at any cost!" Optimus asserted.

"I agree, it is located within Cheyenne Mountain."

"The Autobots and I will arrive shortly." Optimus said.

Optimus Prime quickly activates the ship wide comm system, and speaks.

"Prowl, Mirage, Ironhide, Hound, Jazz, Cliffjumper, Gears, Tracks, Blaster, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Huffer, and Bluestreak report to the Bridge immediately!" Prime shut down the comm system and waited for the Autobots.

Laserbeak swiftly and easily exited the Ark and returned to Decepticon headquarters.

After completing his recharge cycle Megatron contacted Starscream and Shockwave to check on their progress.

"Starscream do you read me!"

"Yes Megatron." Starscream quickly stated.

"Have you extracted any useful information from the data?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, we have. Shockwave and I have been able to determine that this naquada can be used to cause an exponential increase in energy follow."

"You've done well Starscream. Excellent!" Megatron maniacally chuckled, and walked down the corridors to the main control room. Soundwave met up with Megatron in the lift and explained where the naquada could be found, and that the Autobots were already under way to the facility. Megatron quickly gathered a battle party, and departed immediately for Cheyenne Mountain.

Part IV: Battle at the SGC

At lightning fast speed the Autobots are blaring down the highway towards Stargate Command. Within a few hours the Autobots have reached their location, and are halted by United States Air Force officers.

"All Autobots full stop, and transform!" Optimus asserted.

The Autobots proceeded to transform, and the officers could only stand and watch in awe. The lead officer contacted General George Hammond.

"Si...Si...Sir, we have some uhhhh guests." Lieutenant Golec nervously spoke.

"I wish to speak with General Hammond. It is of the utmost urgency!" Optimus asserted.

Through the quiet awe the two-way radio crackled on, and Hammond spoke to Lt. Golec, "Let'em through lieutenant. General Abernathy has informed me of the situation. Let them know Colonel Jack O' Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and I will be up to greet them shortly."

Shortly after the Air Force officers dispersed the General and his group greeted the Autobots.

"How you folks doin'?" O'Neill said.

"Holy Hannah! I 've read the reports, on you, but seeing you in the fles... I mean person is different." Carter added.

"Hi I'm Daniel Jackson. It's a pleasure to meet you." Daniel calmly said.

"I apologize for the intrusion General, but we must guard this location. We suspect that the Decepticons will attempt to obtain your naquada supplies to aid in his plans. These are my soldiers, Prowl, Mirage, Ironhide, Hound, Jazz, Cliffjumper, Gears, Tracks, Blaster, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Huffer, and Bluestreak." Prime explained.

After the short introductions, Blaster ejected Steeljaw, Ramhorn, Eject, and Rewind and they followed Perceptor, Huffer, Gears, and Cliffjumper to the facility's entrance. Mirage transformed and disappeared from the Autobots site. Tracks took to the air to scan for any Decepticons. The other Autobots transformed and scattered themselves throughout the surrounding area. Before entering Perceptor said, "Blaster and I are about to transform so we can enter this facility. We will massively decrease in size." Perceptor and Blaster proceeded to transform.

"Whoa! Cool!" Colonel O'Neill said.

"Size matter conversion, how is that possible? We haven't even been able to hypothesize on..." Carter was interrupted by Huffer.

"I don't mean to be rude ma'am, but if we don't get the inside of your facility secured it won't matter how we get so small. Megatron will do it forcefully!"

"Let'em come!" Cliffjumper excitedly stated.

"Pipe down man." Blaster said.

The Autobots entered the facility. Meanwhile Tracks's long range scanners began picking up the presence of Decepticons.

"Optimus, we have trouble, and I mean trouble with a capital D! The Deceptajerks are headed this way, and they're closing fast." Tracks said.

"What's their ETA Tracks?" Prime enquired.

"About 35 astroseconds." Tracks responded quickly.

"Autobots prepare for battle! Perceptor, is the inner facility secure? Mirage, are you in position?" Prime quickly asked.

"In position Prime." Mirage replied.

"The facility is secured. We are positioned within the Gateroom." Perceptor replied.

"I can't wait to sink my mandible units into some Deception hide." Cliffjumper eagerly stated.

"I like the way you think" Jack said.

At that moment the Decepticons land and the Autobots transform.

"Decepticons attack! Show no mercy!' Megatron yelled.

Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker took off and began pelting the Autobots from above. Soundwave released Ravage, Rumble, Laserbeak, and Frenzy, and they rushed for the entrance. Megatron leads the Insecticons towards the entrance as well. From out of nowhere a laser blast hits Skywarp.

"That's payback for a friend Skywarp!" Mirage said.

Mirage becomes visible once again, and is engaged by Thundercracker. Optimus Prime transforms and engages Megatron in hand to hand combat. Wheeljack fires a shot off with his magnetic inducer rifle directly at Blitzwing, but Blitzwing changes into his jet mode at fantastic speed and evades the shot. Astrotrain swoops down and transforms into robot mode, but is immediately taken down by Ironhide.

"How'd that feel?" Ironhide said.

Ramjet, Dirge, and Thrust fly down and transform. Tracks fires an incendiary missile at Thrust blowing out one of his thrusters.

"Aghhhh lousy Autobot scum!" Thrust wailed.

Prowl and Bluestreak take on Ramjet and Dirge. Jazz is locked in combat with Starscream, and is trying his best to hold him back. The Decepticon cassettes slipped by the Autobots unnoticed.

Within the first floor corridors of Cheyenne Mountain several SG units line up with P-90s and 1Zat'ni'katels in hand.

"All right, let's hold 'er down people!" Sergeant Makepeace exclaimed.

Blaster's cassettes, Colonel O'Neill, TealC, and Carter take point, ready and waiting in the corridor directly across from the Gateroom. Cliffjumper, Gears, and Huffer guard the entrance to the control room above the Gateroom. Sergeant Makepeace tries valiantly to hold back the Decepticon cassettes, but the P90s have no effect.

"Hehehehe. Projectile weapons. Gotta love these idiotic flesh bags ehhh Frenzy?" Rumble said mockingly.

"All officers switch to Zats now" Sergeant Makepeace ordered.

The Zat guns fire, and Frenzy and Ravage are knocked unconscious; however, Laserbeak and Rumble broke through the first barrier.

"It's time to bring down the house" Rumble said.

Transforming his arms into pile drivers, he relentlessly pounds the ground, creating fissures.

"What in the world is that?" O'Neill adamantly questioned.

"That little twerp Rumble is trying to find an express route to us. Let's hit 'em with a double play guys" Eject said.

"Sure thing" Rewind said.

Outside the mountain the Insecticons begin burrowing into the Earth. Jazz is thrown off balance by a sweeping kick from Starscream, but he transforms and rams Starscream directly in his the equilibrium processors. Megatron lands a solid axe kick on Prime and Prime falls to his knees.

"Poor Prime, perhaps I should alleviate your pain" Megatron laughed.

Just then Megatron is hit with a Zat'ni'katel blast from Sergeant Siler.

"Ahhh Pathetic humannn"

Megatron drops to his knees. Optimus rises and delivers a crushing blow to Megatron.

"Thank you for the assistance." Optimus added gladly.

"No problem sir." Siler said.

Bluestreak punches Ramjet in the chest. Prowl falls to the ground with his hands wrapped around Dirge's forearms. Prowl flips Dirge over his body, kicks himself up, spins in mid air, and fires a rocket directly at Dirge before he hits the ground.

"Nice move bro. Now let's see if we can stop those Insecticons from getting into the facility." Bluestreak exclaimed.

"Right behind you." Prowl said.

Bluestreak and Prowl transform and speed towards the Insecticons, but their path is blocked by a barrage from Blitzwing. The brothers transform and turn to face their adversary. Upon facing him they see his barrel shatter, and hear,

"Hahahaha. Good ol' liquid nitrogen. C'mon guys we gotta help out the humans. Ramjet's up and peltin' 'em from above. Perceptor, the Insecticons have begun burrowin' into the ground. We can't stop 'em right now. Keep an eye out for 'em." Ironhide said.

"Understood Ironhide." Perceptor said.

P90 and Zat'ni'katels are being shot at Ramjet, but he easily evades them. Tracks swoops in and fires several photon blasts directly at his intake valves.

"Let's see you maneuver your way out of that Ramjet."Tracks chuckled.

Deep underground Rumble and Laserbeak finally make their way to the lower levels.

"Guys the Decepticons have broken through the preliminary defenses. Laserbeak and Rumble are making their way to you through the elevator shaft. The Insecticons are comin' in above us! We could use some more back up, up here!" Cliffjumper said.

"TealC get up there and help out Cliffjumper and the others." O'Neill quickly ordered.

Rewind and Eject follow, and at that moment the ceiling above the control room begins to collapse. Bombshell comes through first, transforms and immediately attacks Huffer. Rumble blows open the elevator doors and the Autobots and humans begin to open fire on Laserbeak and Rumble. Shrapnel and Kickback attack Cliffjumper and Gears. Eject attempts to fire on Bombshell, but another Bombshell grabs his arm and throws him against the blast doors knocking him unconscious. Huffer throws Bombshell off of him, but is shot and injured while attempting to get to Eject. TealC fires two shots from his 2Staff weapon and the cloned Bombshell is destroyed. Gears throws Kickback off of him, and Kickback quickly changes into robot mode. Gears and Kickback immediately lock back into combat. Cliffjumper struggles to get Shrapnel off of him but with no avail. Within seconds Bombshell and another Kickback emerge through the opened ceiling. The two Insecticons blow an opening into the Gateroom.

"Rumble I need you to activate the Stargate!" Shrapnel yelled.

"I'm comin' as fast as I can!" Rumble said.

Rumble begins pounding the ground, and Carter, O'Neill, Ramhorn, and Steeljaw are knocked off balance. Laserbeak flies through the opened door to the Gateroom. Rumble makes a run for the stairway leading to the control room, but he is confronted by Rewind. Cliffjumper head butts Shrapnel, and kicks him into the Gateroom. TealC fires his weapon and Shrapnel is destroyed.

"Hahaha! Puny earth creature." an echoing voice says.

Just then the real Shrapnel comes through the floor of the Gateroom.

"They're like 3Replicators! They just keep coming!" Carter yelled.

Blaster attempts to stop him, but takes a direct blow to his chest by Bombshell.

"Blasterrrrrr!" Cliffjumper yells.

He jumps into the Gateroom, but Cliffjumper takes a direct hit to his back and is knocked unconscious. The cloned Kickback begins to feed on Cliffjumper's arm. Several staff shots ring out, and hit Kickback, blowing his entire chest out. Colonel O'Neill and Carter fire their Zat guns at the Decepticon disintegrating him. Rumble brings Rewind to the ground. He then activates his pile drivers and bashes Rewind unconscious. He rushes through the doorway, to the control room, to activate the Stargate. Gears finally gets Kickback on the ground and attempts to stop Rumble, but he is too late. The gate opens and Perceptor watches in awe while he tends to Blaster and Cliffjumper.

"Carter get up there and see if you can shut it off!" O'Neill ordered.

Carter runs up to the control room. Gears subdues Rumble and Carter begins to look for ways to shut down the gate. Before TealC and Jack can open fire on Shrapnel Laserbeak and Bombshell begin an assault on them. Shrapnel approaches the event horizon, and begins absorbing the naquada from the gate.

"What's he doin?" Gears asks while tending to Huffer.

"He's literally sucking the naquada from the Stargate. I'm going to attempt a manual shut down of the gate." Carter explained.

Carter is successful, but she is too late. Shrapnel contacts Megatron.

"I have the naquada we require Megatron." Shrapnel said.

"Excellent. Decepticons withdraw now!" Megatron yelled.

The Decepticons easily escape while the Autobots are left to attend to their injured.

"Prime we have some severe injuries here. Cliffjumper's power is low, and I don't know how long he can last. Blaster's been hit really badly too. We need to get them to base ASAP!" Gears said.

"Is Cliffy gonna make it?" O'Neill inquired nervously.

"He fought well." TealC added.

"He **will** make it. Ratchet and I will see to that." Perceptor said adamantly.

After gathering their wounded the Autobots and humans met at the surface.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stop the Decepticons from getting the naquada. We will help repair the damage we caused and send a security unit to guard this facility from the Decepticons. I would also like to extend an offer of friendship to you." Optimus said.

"Thank you Optimus Prime. I hope that your wounded soldiers pull through. " General Hammond said.

"Hey at least the Decepticans... cons didn't have such a good time either." Jack quipped.

"Autobots transform and roll out for headquarters." Optimus ordered.

"No matter how many times I see it..." Carter said.

SG-1 watched as the Autobots drove into the distance.

Part V: Situation Critical

The sound of a laser welder breaks the grim thoughts of Blaster, Jazz, and Prowl. The Ark's medical bay doors open, and Ratchet, Perceptor, Huffer, and Hoist exit.

"Cliffy pulled through nicely." Ratchet said with a smirk and a wipe of his brow.

"We grafted some new alloys onto his arm, upper back, and infused him with some fresh energon." Hoist said.

Cliffjumper exited the medical bay and Jazz and Prowl patted him on the back.

"Hey watch it I'm a little tender there guys." Cliffjumper chuckled.

"Hey bud nice to see ya up an' around." Jazz said.

"I'm glad you're alright." Prowl said to Cliffjumper with the hint of a smile.

Blaster approached Cliffjumper and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks buddy." Blaster said.

Just then Optimus Prime's voice came through the communications system.

"Hound and Mirage report to the bridge on the double."

"Wonder what's shakin'" Jazz inquired.

On the floor above Hound and Mirge entered the lift and headed toward the bridge.

"I can't believe we sustained so many injuries in this last battle." Mirage said.

"At least we were able to help out the humans, and at least give Megatron a few injured to deal with." Hound stated.

Soon the lift reached the bridge and the two Autobots stepped out.

"Mirage Hound I want you to spy on the Decepticons. Teletran 1 has informed me that they have constructed a temporary base a few astroklics away from an astronomical facility in Seattle, Washington. Find out exactly what they want, and report back immediately. Understood?" Prime commanded.

"You got it Prime. Just turn us loose and we'll sniff 'em out." Hound said.

The formula one racer and jeep drive off to the Decepticons location.

"The computer diagnostic is complete. You may proceed with the installation of the naquada injection unit." Shockwave coldly stated.

"Installation completed." Starscream said.

A few astrometers outside the base Mirage and Hound begin their stealthy approach on the Decepticon base.

"Mirage start your invisible 'bot routine." Hound jokingly said.

"Understood." Mirage replied.

Hound quickly glanced at the Decepticon headquarters and glanced back at an empty space. Hound then activates a hologram of the landscape around him.

"Mirage move out, and I'll keep tabs on your situation from out here." Hound said.

"You got it." Mirage responded.

Within the confines of the base Megatron makes his way to Starscream and Shockwave's laboratory. As he walks through the corridors Megatron glances over his shoulder, but sees nothing. The doors open and Megaton enters the lab.

"How is the device coming along?" Megatron inquired.

"Its shell and injection system have been completed. We need only install the needed circuitry to complete the device." Shockwave said.

Within a few moments the circuitry is installed and the device is completed. Shockwave carries the device out of the lab and Starscream and Megatron follow. A voice breaks the silence in the empty lab.

"I've scanned the device, but Shockwave has taken it with him. Should I follow?" Mirage inquired.

"Negative. Prime's orders were clear, find out what the device is and does. Get out of there nowཀ" Hound asserted.

Within a few moments Mirage is out of the base, and Hound and Mirge drive off undetected.

The sound of burning rubber pierces the audio receptors of Jazz, Cliffjumper, and Tracks as they practice their sharpshooting.

"Optimus Prime, Hound and Mirage are approaching the base." Cliffjumper stated.

"Understood." Optimus said.

"Prime we need to talk on the double. The device is a lot more dangerous than we anticipated."

"Understood Mirage. Meet me in the briefing room ASAP." Prime said.

Within a few moments the two spies reach the briefing room and began to inform Optimus of the situation.

"Prime this isn't a weapon. It's an energy conductor and absorber." Mirage began.

"That's right. The device utilizes a laser beam, but it is enhanced hundreds of times over by the naquada" Hound is interrupted.

"What exactly is the beam intended to do." Optimus inquired.

"It is designed to create an instability in the Earth's sun. I'm not sure I can make heads or tails of the rest."

"Relay your findings to Ratchet, Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Prowl." Prime ordered.

"Right away!" Hound and Mirage said.

Four hours pass, and Optimus Prime is contacted by Perceptor and his team. Prime orders a mission briefing and the senior Autobot staff convenes in the main control room of the Ark. Perceptor heads to the control panel of Teletran 1 and starts a holographic simulation of the sun and the device's ability.

"As Hound said, the device is not a weapon. It is in fact an energy inducer and collector. You see the original design of the SDI system was to deactivate the explosive devices in ICBM's; however, Megatron has found a way to use the laser grid as a means to create an instability in the 4sun's chromosphere. This is done by utilizing the naquada, in a very minute amount, to destabilize the equilibrium of the sun's gases. The intriguing part...scientifically of course, is that the device will infuse the naquada into the sun. This infusion will cause a release of approximately 4 billion trillion kilo joules. Ahem give or take a few million of course." Perceptor explained.

"Let's can the chat and destroy this thing!" Brawn said.

"I'm with Brawn on this one." Cliffjumper said.

"No! Destroying it would cause a large scale explosion, as well. We need to find a way to nullify the circuitry." Wheeljack said.

"Agreed. However, Megatron will undoubtedly begin preparations to launch this device into orbit soon. We need to move into action immediately! Perceptor, Wheeljack, Ratchet have you devised a way to neutralize the necessary components?" Prime inquired.

"Yes Optimus. Wheeljack has built two devices that will scramble the circuitry in the device. The catch, though, is that they must be directly attached to the device." Ratchet said.

Another hour passes and Prowl and Optimus Prime emerge from the briefing room, and Prowl begins explaining the plan.

"There will be two Autobot strike forces. One led by Jazz and I and the second led by Optimus and Ironhide. Jazz, Trailbreaker, Warpath, Inferno, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Hound, Brawn, and Bluestreak will be with me. We will attack the Decepticons temporary base of operations." Prowl commanded.

"Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Perceptor, Bumblebee, Mirage, Huffer, Windcharger, Gears, and Tracks will be with me. We will attack the Decepticons at the astronomical facility." Optimus commanded.

The Autobots transformed without haste and took off towards their designated locations.

Part VI: The Final Battle

1Zat'ni'katels- snake like pistols used on Stargate. 1-shot stuns a person, 2-shots-kills a person, and 3-shots-disintegrates a person. My ratio for Transformers is: 2-shots can knock out a Decepticon like Rumble, and 3-shots can stun a Decepticon like Megatron.

2Staff Weapon- a bo staff like weapon used on Stargate by Teal'C and the Goa'uld. It utilizes extremely high powered energy. My ratio for Transformers is: one blast can easily damage a robot's extremity, or take it off completely. More than one blast can severely damage or kill an opponent.

3Replicators- A race of robotic creatures. Their general form is that of a spider or insect. They have the ability to replicate themselves from the raw materials around them.

4Chromosphere- the outer layer of the sun which contains an equilibrium of the gases Hydrogen and Helium. This stability is what creates a sun. Any kind of instability and it will go nova.


	2. Part VI

The convoy of Autobots is blaring towards the Decepticons for the final showdown.

"Remember Autobots our primary objective is to nullify the Decepticons' energy amplifier." Prime commanded.

Prowl and Jazz's team veered off towards the Decepticons' temporary base of operations. Prime's squadron began encircling the astronomical facility. As the Autobots prepared for the final battle the Decepticons transformed and took their positions.

"Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp remain grounded. Astrotrain and Blitzwing take to the sky and fire at will. Soundwave release Frenzy, Rumble, and Ravage and command them to enter the facility. Take no prisoners! Decepticons attack!" Megatron yelled.

"Autobots transform!" Prime and Ironhide ordered.

"Cliffjumper Windcharger stop Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage from gettin' inta the buildin'!" Ironhide ordered.

"All right" Windcharger and Cliffjumper responded.

Starscream and Thundercracker begin to open fire on the minibots, but Windcharger quickly activates his magnetic field generator crushing Thundercracker's side arm photon cannons. Astrotrain and Blitzwing swooped down and began their assault on Ironhide and Mirage. Mirage Transformers into robot mode, but Astrotrain comes crashing down on his back. Ironhide ducks and avoids Blitzwing's punch. He then does a sweeping kick placing Blitzwing square on his back! Blitzwing then makes a lunge upward with his energo sword. Ironhide is grazed and grounded.

At that very moment Prowl and Jazz's team transform and begin raiding the base. Ramjet and Dirge are taken out with two direct hits from Prowl and Bluestreak. Warpath launches three photon shells blowing a gapping hole in the base's wall. Alarms within the base sound and the Decepticons begin to fight back. Thrust comes charging towards Inferno. Inferno quickly transforms and sprays the floor with a CO2 foam causing Thrust to lose his footing. Thrust's head rams directly into the base's wall. Trailbreaker is caught off guard by a punch to his head by Hook.

"Well not exactly articulate, but it does get the job done." Hook said.

Just then Trailbreaker activates a force field which pushes Hook back.

"Sorry to disappoint!" Trailbreaker said.

Hound and Brawn transformed and engaged Scrapper and Bonecrusher. Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Jazz speed past the battling Decepticons into the base.

Meanwhile Optimus Prime transforms, pushes himself off the ground, and flips in front of Megatron.

"You won't destroy this planet or any others!" Prime commanded.

"Your pathetic Autobot forces are no-match for us. Prepare for incineration!" Megatron yells.

Both Prime and Optimus lock in mortal combat. Tracks soars through the air and veers directly down to stop Soundwave from planting the device on the shuttle. Soundwave rolls out of the way of Tracks' barrage. Quickly springing upwards Soundwave fires four shots from his concussion rifle. Two blasts miss, but two make direct contact with Tracks' engine thrusts. Tracks spins towards the ground. When he transforms he hits the ground rolling to absorb the brunt of the fall. Tracks plays roboto-possum, and Soundwave approaches his body and points his gun directly on his cerebral cortex. Before Soundwave can fire tracks quickly transforms revealing, his rear wheels. Then using his remaining thruster power he pushes back transforms his arms back and fires three direct shots at Soundwave. Soundwave is down, but Shrapnel grabs the device and continues towards the rocket.

"Perceptor Shrapnel has the device, and we need the nullifying unit here **now**!" Tracks commands.

"On my way." Perceptor responds.

At the Decepticons' base Prowl and his unit are making short work of the small Decepticon contingent. Within the base Jazz and Wheeljack transform, and they begin a general sensor sweep of the area to determine if there are any more energy amplifiers or naquada reserves. Prowl and Bluestreak are engaged in hand to hand combat with Scavenger and Long Haul.

"Man these Decpticreeps keep coming. It'd make you think we're not welcome here!" Bluestreak says.

Prowl doesn't respond.

"Wheeljack any signs of naquada or other devices?" Prowl asks after knocking Long Haul down.

"No naquada. Sensors would have picked that up immediately. Jazz is checking the place out for any extra energy amplifiers, and . . . " Wheeljack's transmission is interrupted by Jazz.

"The pad's empty. I'm planting some high powered explosives. 'Should create one good light show!"

"Good job." Prowl says. "Ughhh" Prowl is thrown to the ground by Long Haul.

Bluestreak throws Scavenger off of him, and takes two shots at Long Haul. Long Hauls pushes off Prowl to avoid the blasts.

Mirage is on his back straining to keep Astrotrain from crushing his throat. Quickly transforming into his alternate mode, the Indy car flips Astrotrain off of him. He continues forward at full speed, he swerves around, and disappears. Astrotrain fires at Mirage's previous position, but he is shot multiple times from thin air. Mirage reappears behind Blitzwing. Ironhide responds with a swift kick to Blitzwing's mid-section, and Mirage grabs his arms and flips him over his back. Ironhide quickly fires a burst of liquid nitrogen freezing Blitzwing to the ground.

"Hey how 'bout that it's a Deceptipop!" Ironhide says.

"Come on we've gotta help Perceptor get the nullifier on the device!" Mirage says.

"Let's move." Ironhide says.

Optimus Prime is punched in the face, but he quickly responds with a quick uppercut. Meanwhile Cliffjumper and Windcharger transform and ram Frenzy and Rumble.

"Eat glass gas!" Cliffjumper asserts.

Two blasts go out, and the two cassettes' guns are shattered. Windcharger and Cliffjumper finish up the cassettes, but Ravage quickly pounces on Windcharger knocking him off balance. Cliffjumper quickly turns, but it's too late. Ravage infiltrates the facility. The two minibots head into the facility. Perceptor is making a mad dash for Shrapnel. Perceptor fires his concussion rifle, but Shrapnel flies off to avoid the shoots. Just then Bombshell and Kickback land in front of Perceptor.

"Wher..re do youuu think you're going Autobot!" Kickback asks.

Perceptor subdues kickback with a swift punch. Bombshell transforms, and flies directly into Perceptor's back. Perceptor loses his grip on the nullifying unit, and Bombshell transforms, grabs the unit, and crushes it with his mandibles.

"Noooooo!" Perceptor yells. "Prime the device is destroyed. The Decepticons will be successful!" Perceptor says.

"Wheeljack we need that second device! Get it here on the double!" Prime commands.

"Never! Constructicons merge and form Devastator!" Megatron orders.

Megatron takes two shots at Optimus, but he quickly jumps out of the way, and punches Megatron and uppercuts him as well.

Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Jazz speed out of the base. The base then goes up in a ball of flames. The victory is short lived when they see Devastator form and walk towards them.

"Devastator destroy!"

The three Autobots split off and swerve around the legs of the gestalt. Hound projects a hologram of Menasor and Bruticus.

"Help Devastator!" the Constructicons order.

At that very moment Brawn transforms and blares towards Devastator. The holograms dissipate and Brawn transforms and wraps his hands around Scrapper. Pulling towards him with all his might he trips the gestalt up.

"Trailbreaker help Wheeljack. The rest of us will hold off Devastator!" Prowl asserts.

Trailbreaker transforms and floors it. Prowl and Bluestreak turn to face an angered Devastator.

"All Autobots open fire!" Prowl yells.

Shrapnel makes his way to the rocket launch pad. He quickly attaches the device, and orders Ravage to launch the rocket. Rocket engines blast, and the rocket begins its ascent.

"Wheeljack's almost in range. We've gotta buy some time!" Windcharger says. "Think you can hold off Ravage?" Windcharger quickly inquires.

"Yeah, yeah! Go!" Cliffjumper says.

Windcharger transforms and rams through the viewing platform. He then transforms and uses the remainder of his magnetic energy field to halt the rocket's ascent.

"Wheeljack better put the peddle to th metal!" Windcharger thinks.

"No! Decepticons open fire on the approaching Autobots. Stop them at any cost!" Megatron orders.

All Decepticons open fire on Wheeljack, Jazz, Ratchet, and Trailbreaker. The Autobots continue on their path. Trailbreaker activates his force field, and Jazz and Ratchet transform and begin firing on the attacking Decepticons.

"I can't keep this magnetic field up much longer!" Windcharger yells.

Wheeljack transforms, launches himself off the ground, and lands directly in front of the rocket. Trailbreaker fires his incendiary missiles at Shrapnel. Two connect, and Shrapnel is knocked out cold. Wheeljack activates and plants the nullifier on the device. At that moment Optimus bashes Megatron's chest in.

"It's over, call off your troops **NOW**!" Prime says assertively.

"Decepticons **RETREAT NOWWWW**!" Megatron yells.

All the Decepticons take off and retreat toward their base.

"Beaten by those accursed Autobots again. Hear this Prime" Megatron says, "we will destroy you, and I will have ultimate power!"

After the Decepticons fly off Windcharger and Trailbreaker collapse from exhaustion. Prime contacts Skyfire, and the Autobots gather up their wounded. Within the hour Skyfire arrives, the wounded are placed aboard, and the Autobots head for home.

The End


End file.
